


Selfless or Simply Selfish

by TatsumiAtsui



Series: LisaSayo Suffering but Happy End [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lisa's Turn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsumiAtsui/pseuds/TatsumiAtsui
Summary: "Pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan dirimu sendiri?", pertanyaan retorik itu terlempar apik. Happy Birthday, Lisa! Sequel Twisted—kinda? Cross Posted on FFn
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: LisaSayo Suffering but Happy End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085378
Kudos: 7





	Selfless or Simply Selfish

  
**Selfless or Simply Selfish?  
** Bandori bukan milik Saya  
Cerita ini milik Saya

Selamat Membaca  
.  
.  
.

Musim panas tahun ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Panas dan sedikit membuat lengket. AC dan kamar selalu menjadi utopia sederhana dalam musim panas. Begitu niatnya, bermalas-malasan sebelum ia akan kembali berangkat ke Kyoto dalam beberapa hari. Lebih tepatnya, sebelum telepon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring dengan tulisan tercetak jelas HIKAWA SAYO.

Hikawa Sayo adalah nama dari sosok gitaris handal Roselia serta kembaran Idol yang terkenal Pastel Palletes*. Teman satu _band_ ketika masa SMA-nya dahulu. Siapa pula, orang gila yang mau keluar dan menyeberangi jalan panas bersuhu 38 derajat Celsius dibandingkan berbaring dikamar ber-AC di musim panas?

Lisa ingin menampar dirinya ketika justru bersiap dan mengenakan kaos merah muda dan celana pendek putihnya. Memberikan wajahnya sedikit riasan, dan selesai.

**.**

Café biasa.

Ajakan yang cukup mendadak, tidak terencana—sangat tidak mencerminkan sikap gitaris yang penuh rencana yang dikenalnya. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin, Sayo berubah. Toh mereka hanya bertemu ketika liburan. Imai Lisa hanya ingin menampar dirinya, meng-iyakan ajakan _impromptu_ gadis bersurai hijau itu.

Toh, tidak ada yang salah. Mereka belum bertemu sepanjang musim panas ini.

Di sinilah Lisa duduk. Dihadapannya duduk gadis berparas cantik yang membuat Lisa merasa tidak akan bosan memandanginya. Sayo tidak berubah, kakak dari Idol Pastel Palletes itu nampak sama. Tatanan rambut yang sama membingkai rupanya yang indah—oh, sial, mungkin dia terlalu bersama Kaoru.

Lawan bicaranya mengenakan _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang agak ketat. Cukup membuat Lisa bisa membayangkan lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Oke, memang dari awal Sayo memiliki badan yang cukup proposional, tapi Lisa tidak bisa berhenti menatap. Warna hitam semakin menegaskan lekuk tubuh gitaris di hadapannya.

“Ehem”, Sayo mengeluarkan batuk yang tentunya dibuat-buat, Lisa akhirnya benar-benar melakukan kontak dengan sepasang mata hijau yang dirindukannya.

“Mataku disini, Imai- _san_ ”, Sayo berujar mencoba memasang wajah galaknya. Tetapi usaha itu gagal dikarenakan semburat merah tipis dipipi tirusnya. Sayo mencoba terlihat menyeramkan atau menggemaskan, sih? Sulit untuk Lisa memilih dan ia memilih tertawa,

“ _Sorry, sorry_. Aku enggak biasa melihatmu memakai baju seperti itu”, dirinya berdalih. Mencoba terdengar mulus walau sebenarnya agak gugup juga. Pipinya juga terasa panas. Memalukan memperhatikan teman SMA se- _band_ mu macam orang mesum dan laki-laki di masa pubertas awal.

Dulu Lisa membelikan pakaian itu untuk Sayo. Ingin rasanya menimpuk dan memuji diri SMA-nya karena telah cukup nekat atau cukup bodoh memberikan _outfit_ yang lumayan mengekspos kulit itu kepada si gitaris.

Lisa merunduk sembari mengaduk-aduk cairan hitam di _cup_ putihnya, “Jadi?” Lisa menaikan alisnya tersenyum dan kemudian selang setengah detik ia lanjut, “Ada apa mengajakku ke sini?”

“Kencan denganku? Pukul 10 malam?” Lisa memotong kalimatnya satu persatu dengan tatapan menggoda. Mata hijau gelapnya melirik pada jam dinding di seberangnya yang menunjukan jarum panjang angka tiga. Lisa tidak bermaksud untuk terkesan melakukan _flirting_ , oke, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya. Perempuan dihadapannya terlalu menawan untuk dilewati.

“Uh, sepertinya kamu terlalu sering bersama dengan Seta- _san_ ” Sayo mengibaskan tangannya menaikan sudut bibirnya kaku, “Kalau kamu bilang _hakanai_ atau anak kucing, aku bersumpah akan kabur dari sini, Imai- _san_ ”, Sayo mendengus, setengah tertawa.

Bersamaan itu, Lisa bisa membayangkan kepala ungu tertentu ketika mengatakannya.

Lisa menutup mulutnya, turut serta menahan tawanya, “Waw, kupikir memang aku sudah memiliki bakat untuk _flirting_ dari awal—Gagal, ya?” Lisa bersiul sembari terkekeh. Meletakan pipinya untuk ditopang dengan tangannya, mempertemukan mata mereka masing-masing dan menyeringai.

Sayo bergumam beberapa saat sembari mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke meja kayu bulat. Selanjutnya, turut membalas tatapan Lisa. Bibir merah miliknya membentuk lengkungan arogan, “Hampir. Cobalah lebih keras” mirip dengan ekspresi angkuhnya di tahun awal mereka berjumpa.

Apa Sayo membalas _flirting_ yang dilakukan oleh Lisa? Sial. Kenapa justru Lisa-lah yang berkeringat sekarang? Sekarang, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Mungkin hanya tersisa 15 menit sebelum mereka didepak dengan hormat dari café ini. Tetapi, memang _flirting_ dengan teman satu band-nya merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Lisa.

“Lagipula”, Lisa membiarkan kata itu menggantung di udara. Sebelum kembali menukar pandangan dengan lawan bicaranya setelah beberapa detik, “Besok kita akan bertemu, bukan?” tersenyum iseng dia menambahkan, “Aku tidak pernah menyangka Sayo akan sebegitu kangennya denganku”

Besok pukul 10 pagi mereka akan pergi ke Circle. Melatih dan mengecek kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Sebagai pengingat tujuan mereka. Kemudian, seperti biasa akan mampir ke restoran keluarga dan memesan makanan dan minuman. Singkatnya, mencoba mereplikasikan keseharian mereka di masa sekolah dahulu.

Seandainya, dirinya tidak pergi ke Kyoto, mungkin

—mungkin mereka bisa melanjutkan kenangan itu dibandingkan mencoba membangunnya kembali.

Lisa melabeli dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang peka, terlebih Hikawa Sayo adalah kawan lamanya. Meski Sayo disebut sebagai ratu es di kuliahnya, Lisa dengan mudahnya tahu bahwa manusia ini gugup. Tak berkutik. Bersiap melemparkan alibi yang mungkin sudah disiapkan dirinya sebelum pertemuan ini.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu disini”, jawaban itu singkat. Gadis itu juga tidak nampak berbohong. Atau setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Manik hijau cerah Sayo memandang interior café ini dengan melankonis. Senyap di café ini juga tidak membantu. _Brunette_ itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sayo. Dalam waktu dekat café ini akan direnovasi—begitu kata si pemilik ketika menyambut Lisa di depan. Mungkin itulah mengapa jam buka tempat ini jadi lebih panjang.

Atau mungkin semasa SMA mereka kerap mengunjungi tempat ini sehingga si pemilik memberikan waktu tambahan kepada mereka? Entahlah. Lisa tidak terlalu ingin menerka-nerka, ia sudah cukup bersyukur si _owner_ memberikan waktu untuk berduaan dengan si gitaris.

Mata hijau gelap Lisa memutari cafè. Tembok yang berwarna coklat. Dengan beberapa sisi yang dibiarkan tanpa warna dan hanya terdapat batu bata. Beberapa tanaman hias bergantung apik pada beberapa sudut. Ornamen-ornamen seperti piring dan pigura berjajar rapih.

Sepertinya, ia akan merindukan tempat ini. Café ini menyimpan beberapa keping memori tentangnya dan Sayo. Dari hanya sekedar memenuhi obsesi mengkhawatirkan Sayo terhadap kentang goreng, maupun tangisan Sayo kepada adiknya sendiri. Lisa akan merindukannya, ini akan seperti SPACE—sebuah live house penuh kenangan yang dibongkar. Lisa melirik ke samping kiri, sebuah kaca yang bisa melihat ke luar. Bintang tidak akan pernah berkunjung ke langit kota Tokyo. Akan tetapi, melihatnya membuat Lisa merasa makin sentimental.

“Aku juga akan merindukannya”, Sayo mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Lisa mengikuti langkahnya. Sedikit membingungkan karena kopi ini tidak terasa sepahit ketika dirinya SMA di lidahnya.

Dirinya memutus kontak dengan minumannya dan melihat ke depan, membuat pandangannya dipenuhi oleh Sayo. Hal ini membuatnya mendengus dan disambut dengan alis yang terangkat kebingungan. "Rasanya aneh melihatmu tanpa kentang goreng", komentarnya dan terkekeh sekali lagi. Pemandangan dimana Hikawa Sayo tanpa kentang goreng disekelilingnya ketika berada di tempat yang menyediakan kentang goreng adalah hal yang langka.

“Iya”, Sayo mengangguk, terlihat lesu, “Tempat ini sebentar lagi akan tutup. Kentangnya habis” itupun terlihat sangat samar. Astaga, Lisa menutup mulutnya cepat. Tiga tahun berlalu dan wanita di depannya masih bertekuk lutut atas nama kentang goreng.

"Ya sudah, nanti pas pulang mau sekalian beli?" Ia menawarkan. Untuk sesaat, permata hijau tajam itu bersinar. Menggemaskan—tentu, Lisa tidak akan berkata itu terang-terangan. Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan pernah berjalan bersama Sayo lagi

Lisa menahan tawanya. Bisa-bisa, Sayo akan menolak ajakannya nanti.

"Uh, tidak mungkin. Sudah malam" Lisa tahu seberapa berat Sayo memutuskannya pilihannya.

"Lho? Sejak kapan cintamu kepada kentang goreng kalah, Sayo?"

"Bu, bukan begitu" Sayo menggeleng, oh wow, dia sudah tidak dalam tahap _denial_ tentang obsesinya dengan kentang goreng. "Ini sudah malam" ia menegaskan. Menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya daripada Lisa.

"Hoooo…"

"Imai- _san_!" Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan anggota band-nya yang mendapatkan julukan es batu berjalan dan metronom kesedihan bisa jadi semanis ini?

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuai dengan ekspetasi mereka diusir dari café itu dengan halus. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan, dan mereka juga menurut. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berjalan pulang bersama seperti ini. Sekolah mereka yang berbeda membuat momen-momen itu semakin jarang.

Kalimat Sayo di café benar-benar berhasil membuat Lisa untuk melankonis.

Kepalanya masih memiliki memori segar dimana seluruh anggota Roselia akan berlatih hingga tirai bumi menjadi gelap. Begitu segar, Lisa tidak percaya sudah dua tahun lebih telah terlewati.. Hari-hari dimana mereka selesai berlatih di Circle dan kemudian akan keluar bersama-sama dan melahap makanan di restoran keluarga terdekat. Mereka berlima akan mengobrol dengan beberapa topik acak.

Ketika anggota Roselia pulang bersama, tidak ada posisi yang pasti mereka akan berjalan. Akan tetapi, beberapa kali Lisa berakhir di samping dan belakang Sayo. Si _guitar case_ hitam tinggi di punggungnya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat normal. Lisa juga akan membawa _bass_ nya yang dilapisi dengan _case_ hitam pula.

Lisa selalu merindukan beban _bass_ dipunggungnya. Berjalan di malam hari bersama anggota Roselia yang lain. Dia dengan bobot instrumennya, _case guitar_ yang Sayo lampirkan di punggungnya serta stik drum yang menyembul malu-malu dari tas anggota termuda mereka. Sudah lenyap. Malam ini semuanya absen.

Band yang dikenal sebagai Roselia itu menyatakan untuk vakum semenjak setahun yang lalu. Si _leader_ tidak mengklarifikasi titik akhir dari masa itu. Lagipula, semua anggota Roselia tidak ada yang tahu—hanya menerka dalam 2 setengah tahun lagi. Kemudian setelah itu, mereka akan kembali bermusik. Kalau kau bertanya, mengapa bisa-bisanya sang _leader_ memvakumkan _band_ yang tengah naik daun itu, Yukina akan menjawab dengan wajah yang datar dan alasan yang rasional. Padahal sesungguhnya, masih ada opsi lain yang jauh lebih rasional bila ingin mengibarkan nama Roselia.

Empat dari anggota Roselia berada di Tokyo. Bisa tebak siapa yang ada di Kyoto? Meninggalkan Tokyo dan justru pergi merantau. Menghalangi melejitnya nama Roselia ke panggung dunia dan mencegah Roselia mencapai kejayaannya.

Beratus, atau mungkin, beribu-ribu _fans_ mereka bersuara kecewa. Para komentator bersua bahwa _band_ yang terdiri dari anak SMA itu bisa saja kehilangan sinarnya. Akan tetapi, mereka berempat tidak pernah berbicara sedemikian rupa. Yukina tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Sayo tidak pernah menghinanya. Rinko tidak pernah menghakiminya. Akko tidak pernah berhenti mengaguminya.

Tidak pernah.

Walau, Lisa tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

“Imai- _san_ ”, Sayo memanggil. Gadis yang dipanggil itu mengerjap. Mencoba membatasi mana kenyataan dan mana lingkup pikirannya.

**"Selamat ulang tahun"**

.

25 Agustus.

25 Agustus merupakan salah satu dari 365 dalam setahun. 25 Agustus bukan merupakan tanggal signifikan. Hanya sebuah kebetulan manusia bernama Imai Lisa lahir. Sebenarnya, banyak manusia-manusia lain yang lahir pada tanggal tersebut pula. Tidak ada yang istimewa, contoh gelapnya, banyak juga nyawa yang melayang pada tanggal 25 Agustus.

Jadi, kelahiran Imai Lisa bukan sesuatu yang istiwewa di tanggal 25 Agustus. Hanya sebuah kebetulan ia lahir pada tanggal tersebut.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Imai- _san_." suara halus Sayo memotong kereta dalam pikirannya. Kemilap Tokyo tidak berhasil menutupi semburat merah pada kakak si idol Pastel Palletes*. Lisa merasa Sayo dengan kemilap Tokyo di jembatan penyebrangan merupakan hal yang indah. Darahnya berdesir. Tetapi, lebih dari itu ia ingin lompat. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan Sayo.

Dipikir sederhana, ucapan Sayo seolah tidak lebih dari pembicaraan kecil di musim panas. Tidak ada kejutan kembang api atau kejutan lainnya yang diidam-idamkan seseorang ketika hari ulang tahunnya. Akan tetapi, Lisa tidak peduli. Rona merah di pipi pucat Sayo merupakan bukti bahwa ini spesial. Tangan Sayo yang menggeggam tangannya merupakan bukti selanjutnya. Si kepala coklat juga turut mempererat pegangan mereka.

"Aku lupa kalau ini ulang tahunku", tutur Lisa jujur. Tidak ada kontak mata di antara mereka berdua.

"Malam tadi aku ingat", Lisa meremas tangan si gitaris yang kasar—sebuah pembuktian atas latihannya bertahun-tahun, "Tetapi begitu kita pergi dari cafè aku lupa"

Jari-jari lentik dan panjang itu digunakan untuk mempersunting permainan gitarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Gitaris itu mengorbankan kelembutan tangan yang bisa dirinya demi memoles kemampuannya memainkan instrumen gitar.

Dan Lisa yang membuat jari-jari itu membeku ditempatnya.

Lampu penerang jalan yang disusun simetris dengan jarak yang sama itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. Oleh karena itu, Lisa secara konstan memandanginya, “Terimakasih Sayo” ia berujar hampa. Panas musim panas membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Seharusnya, di perjalanan dia membeli sebatang es krim. Seharusnya, dia tidak memegang tangan Sayo. Seharusnya, dia tidak meninggalkan utopianya.

**Seharusnya, dia tidak pergi.**

“Sayo, boleh aku ke rumahmu?”—membayangkan bertemu dengan batu _amber_ milik Yukina yang seharusnya meletupkan api ambisi ketika bernyanyi itu akan sangat perih.

"Eh?"

"Aku kangen Hina", Lisa berdalih asal. Memakai alasan yang acak. Ingin segera ia menutup matanya, menyesali menyetujui ajakan Sayo dan hormonnya.

"Hina pergi untuk dua minggu ke Osaka untuk melakukan _photoshoot_ ", Lisa terdiam. Selanjutnya, memutuskan untuk melihat si lawan bicara.

Senyuman tercetak di parasnya yang cantik. Beserta kedua mata hijau yang terpatri jauh.

"Kesepian?"

"Ah, sedikit,"

Sayo menggerus segala emosi yang ada. Menggantinya dengan senyum lembut. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah si _brunette_ lihat hingga tahun terakhir semasa SMA. Hikawa Sayo yang mampu tersenyum dengan si adik di kepalanya.

Sayo sudah tidak membutuhkannya.

Sang orihime tidak perlu burung magpie lagi untuk berada di sisinya.

"Tolong temani aku…"

Terdengar suara Sayo di belakanganya dbandingkan di sampingnya tempo lalu. Sayo berdiri dibelakang dan memegangi kelingking Lisa dengan dua jarinya. Daripada bertautan seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Kamu lihat apa sih, Sayo?"

Lisa mencetuskan gelak tawa, menyimpan kalimat selanjutnya rapat-rapat dalam benaknya. Seperti, _mengapa kau begitu terlihat sedih, mengapa kamu begitu terlihat terluka, mengapa kamu begitu terlihat mengenaskan_. Imai Lisa menyimpan kalimat pertanyaan itu dan menguburnya begitu dalam.

_Mengapa kamu terlihat seolah aku akan menghilang, Sayo?_

**.**

"Pantas kau kesepian"

Hanya ada Sayo yang kini tengah melepas sandalnya di pintu depan. Sebuah TV besar dan beberapa foto keluarga terpajang di dinding putih rumah. Selain mereka berdua tidak ada lagi hawa keberadaan manusia di kediaman Hikawa.

Lisa cukup yakin ada drama kecil dimana Hina tidak ingin berpisah dari sang kakak. Apalagi Sayo ditinggal sendirian di rumah selama dua minggu. Lisa tertawa kecil membayangkannya.

"Imai-san, ah, tunggu," tahu-tahu ada sebuah kotak hitam pipih tipis agak panjang ada di tangan kanan si pemilik rambut _teal_ itu. Ia menyerahkannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Waw" Lisa bersiul, "Untukku Sayo?"

Si pemilik rumah mengangguk dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke kuping belakangnya. Lisa tersenyum mendapati kebiasaan itu masih belum hilang.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Sayo menggeleng, "Jangan" katanya. Lisa menahan untuk tidak melompat dan memeluk Sayo detik ini.

.

Sang _Gyaru_ itu hanya pernah menapakan kakinya ke kamar Sayo sebanyak dua kali. Akan tetapi, Lisa masih ingat bagaimana kamar gadis itu. Minimalis dan rapih. Terdiri dari tempat tidur di ujung kanan, sepaket meja belajar dan kursinya si sebrang bawah. Dan sebuah rak buku didekatnya. Ditambah sebuah meja kecil di tengah bersama dengan bantal duduk.

Di meja belajarnya terdapat dua buah pigura foto. Pigura di sisi kanan berisi fotonya dan sang adik. Sementara, pada pigura satu lagi dengan ukuran lebih besar terpasang foto anggota Roselia di dalamnya.

Lisa terdiam dan mengambil pigura foto kedua. Terlihat disana Akko yang sedang menangis, Rinko dan Sayo yang berkaca-kaca, Yukina yang tersenyum mencoba berani, dan dirinya yang tersenyum kaku.

Ah. Pesta vakum _band_ nya tahun lalu.

Seandainya, Lisa tinggal, mungkin mereka sekarang akan berpartisipasi ke Future World Fes sekali lagi. Roselia mungkin akan menjadi pemenangnya. Roselia akan memamerkan melodinya.

Membuat dunia berguncang.

Lisa menutup matanya. Teman semasa kecilnya masih tertanam jelas di kepalanya. Senyuman perempuan pemalu berambut hitam panjang itu masih terekam di ingatannya. Teriakan penuh semangat adik Tomoe masih sempurna dalam pikirannya.

Siapa yang membuat impian mereka tertunda hingga selama ini?

_Hey, Yukina, bukannya kau bilang performa band kita adalah yang paling penting?_

_Sayo, bukannya kau berkata bahwa kau ingin menemukan suaramu?_

_Rinko bukankah kamu ingin menunjukan dirimu dan terbebas dari cangkangmu?_

_Akko bukankah kamu ingin sekeren kakakmu?_

_Kalau begitu tinggalkanlah aku_.

"Imai-san?"

Sayo keluar dari kamar mandi, pakaian hitam ketat tadi kini terganti kaos putih longgar miliknya. Bersama dengan handuk selaras dengan rambutnya bertumpu di pundaknya. Lisa tersenyum tipis. Hikawa Sayo seorang gitaris handal, Minato Yukina si pemilik suara merdu, Shirokane Rinko adalah seorang pianis terkenal, dan Udagawa Ako si daun muda yang berbakat.

Imai Lisa?

"Hei, kalian tidak ada niatan mencari bassist lain?", sang _bassist_ berkata. Suara Lisa seperti mengajak mereka untuk makan di tempat lain. Semudah itu. Sesantai itu. Segampang itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu bersenandung, tidak melihat kepada si pemilik rumah. Pertanyaan tadi seolah menguap begitu saja. Seperti sebuah pembicaraan kecil yang tidak terlalu signifikan. Menguap ke udara.

Lisa berjalan ke pojok, di antara balkon dan meja belajar. Di antaranya, berdiri sebuah gitar elektrik berwarna biru tua yang familiar di pandangan Lisa. Sedikit tergores dan lecet, tapi selebihnya kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Pemilik gitar ini selalu memoles gitar miliknya. Tidak ada setitik debu pun menempel. Sebuah dedikasi yang sangat mencengangkan. Kecintaan yang luar biasa. Sayo—dan mereka. Sang bassist tidak tahu apakah ia termasuk di dalamnya.

Lisa kemudian mengambil gitar itu kemudian memasang _strap_ gitar itu kepada dirinya. RasanyaSi bassist tersenyum memasang strap gitar itu. Rasanya aneh. Tetapi, Lisa percaya dia masih bisa memainkan instrumen itu. Bass dan gitar adalah instrumen yang berbeda, tetapi sedikit ia bisa memainkannya. Mengaturnya dan—

Menekan kunci E, A, lalu...

Determination Symphony.

Pilihan yang buruk, Lisa terkekeh selagi memainkannya.

Ia memainkan Determination Symphony dengan tempo yang lambat. Intro lagu ini sangat sulit dimainkan oleh gitar. Wajar karena terakhir ia memegang gitar sudah lama sekali sebelum beralih menjadi pemain _bass_. Sembari berjalan, kepalanya berbisik.

Determinasi apa?

Keinginan apa?

Apa yang ia ingin dapatkan?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak ada.

Ini pilihan lagu yang buruk. Lisa mengulang pikiran tadi. Apa yang ia ingin tunjukan lewat suaranya? Apa yang ia ingin berikan lewat permainan gitarnya yang payah ini? Apa yang ia ingin salurkan?

Tetapi, Lisa tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak terlalu pas, tidak sekeren ketika si gitaris yang memainkan.

"........"

Lisa berhenti, kini kepalanya mengadah. Perempuan berambut seperti _mint_ itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Kedua mata itu berisi kekecewaan dan kemarahan. Disana hanya terpatri seseorang. Berfokus kepadanya dan tidak siapapun.

Lisa tertegun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menerima tatapan seperti ini dari Hikawa Sayo. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sayo akan memberikan pandangan seperti ini. Pandangan yang diberikan khusus kepada Hina yang terus menorehkan luka di dadanya atau kepada Yukina yang berkata ia akan pergi.

_Seharusnya, aku tidak sepenting itu sampai kamu melihatku begitu, tahu?_

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Melodi Determination Symphony tidak lagi terproduksi. Hening ini seperti mencekik Lisa. Oleh karen itu, Lisa membuka mulutnya. Mengambil inisiatif dan memulai.

"Aku mencintai Roselia, Sayo"

Lisa mempercayai suaranya yang tenang. Karena ini adalah kalimat kejujurannya. Ia mencintai Roselia. Walau hampir kebanyakan waktu ia habiskan dengan berlatih dan bermain _bass_ merahnya. Walau, Roselia hampir seperti menyedot kebebasan dan waktunya. Semua demi menyokong impian _band_ mereka. Motivasi sekedar menemani teman masa kecil berganti menjadi sebuah ambisi impian _band_ mereka.

"Aku mau Roselia menyebarkan musiknya kepada dunia. Aku ingin dunia bisa mendengarkan Roselia”

"Ini determinasiku. Determinasi sebagai bassisst Roselia"

_Determination of Symphony_ disalah gunakan. Mungkin Yukina akan mengamuk mendengarnya.

Sewaktu melihat Sayo menangis, Lisa bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menyakiti Sayo. Ia ingin tersenyum mengejek dirinya di masa SMA. Begitu polos dan naif.

"Kalau kau mencintai Roselia. Tidak kah kau melihat dirimu sebagai bagian dari Roselia?" Sayo membalas dengan dingin dan tegas. Seolah tidak terpengaruh. Namun Imai Lisa tahu. Ia tahu Hikawa Sayo sesungguhnya lebih rapuh dari kelihatannya.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat Roselia—"

Tahu-tahu, Sayo ada di depannya. Berjongkok dan kini mereka bisa bertukar pandang lebih leluasa, “Pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Imai- _san_?”

Sebuah pertanyaan retorik terlempar apik. Lisa merasa pertanyaan itu membuat relung dadanya menjadi sesak. Iris hijau Sayo beradu dengan hijau gelap milik Lisa, ia pun berkata, "Aku membayangkan masa depan Roselia. Masa depan kita berlima. Aku, Minato-san, Imai-san, Shirokane-san, dan Udagawa-san. Roselia adalah kita berlima, Imai-san"

Sayo berkata dengan nada tenang, walau Lisa tahu dia benar-benar frustasi, “Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan kami? Kenapa kau selalu egois?”, ia bertanya.

“Kamu selalu bergerak sendiri. Menimpa semuanya sendiri. Tidak mendengarkan sekelilingmu. Yah, walau aku akan menjadi orang paling munafik di dunia ini bila memarahimu tentang itu”

Lisa pikir Sayo akan berteriak kepadanya. Mendeklarasi kekecewaannya kepada determinasi yang ditunjukan oleh si lawan bicara. Bukan. Bukan memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Meskipun kecil dan pahit, itu tetap saja merupakan sebuah senyuman.

“Kamu pikir aku bersamamu sudah berapa lama?”

Lisa tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia merasa menjadi bisu. Kata-kata terhenti di tenggorokannya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari orang ini. Orang yang tidak pernah memberikan empatinya dan secara brengsek akan selalu menaruh hasil dalam posisi pertama.

Tetapi, disinilah ia. Orang yang tiga tahun lalu akan meninggalkan Lisa yang sekarang justru berada di hadapannya. Berjongkok dan mengelus ruas-ruas jari Lisa yang terkepal keras.

"Entah. Karena kamu masih memanggilku dengan nama belakangku, Sayo” Lisa mendengus, “Kamu memanggil Tomoe dengan nama kecilnya. Apa aku _chopped liver_?” Lisa menyeringai dan menunggu.

"Lisa- _san_ ” sedikit kaku dan terbata-bata, Sayo tidak pernah mengkhianati dugaannya.

“Lisa- _san_ ” Sayo mengulang, “Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui”

Lisa berkedip, sama sekali tidak menyangka Sayo akan mengatakan hal ini, “Sa-Sayo?”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu. Tapi, tanpamu aku mungkin akan tetap membenci Hina. Aku mungkin tidak akan berpikir tentang suaraku sendiri. Aku tidak akan sampai kesini. Roselia tidak akan menjadi Roseia yang kukenal”, kakak dari teman sekelasnya semasa SMA itu mendengus tertahan.

“Kalau aku tahu kau akan semenyebalkan ini seharusnya aku tidak menolongmu” Lisa tertawa, menemukan tangannya ada di atas pipi Sayo.

Sekali lagi, ada sebuah senyuman penuh kesombongan di wajah Sayo, “Tapi, aku yakin kau akan menyelamatkanku. Lagi dan lagi”

“Kamu membuatku terdengar seperti pahlawan tahu?”

Sayo tidak membalas. Lisa memandanganya sayu. _Bagaimana kamu bisa yakin sebegitunya kepadaku_?

"Tapi, kamu kadang bisa terlalu manipulatif, keras kepala, dan pemaksa. Kamu bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan kami kalau kamu itu penting "

"Heiii itu jahat kan!? Apalagi kalimat pertama!" Lisa tertawa. Penilaian dirinya dari kacamata anggota OSIS SMA Hanasakigawa itu sangat menyebalkan namun menenangkan.

"Meskipun begitu kamu tetap bagian dari kami. Roselia tidak bisa berjalan tanpamu. Roselia mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi Roselia yang aku cintai hari ini. Mungkin Roselia hanya sebuah alat untukku menunjukan harga diriku”

Sayo terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dan memegang tangan Lisa, “Aku adalah manusia bajingan yang memiliki inferiority complex yang tinggi yang mengejar bayangan adiknya. Minato- _san_ yang mengejar bayangan ayahnya. Udagawa- _san_ yang hanya mengejar bayangan kakaknya. Dan Shirokane- _san_ yang tenggelam dalam rasa takutnya"

"Meskipun begitu, kita ini satu band. Aku tidak ingin mencapai impian hanya dengan kamu yang lain. Kita bersumpah berlima. Kita, bersamamu, bukan seorang bassist lain yang kebetulan hadir atau memiliki kemampuan melebihimu" Sayo berhenti. Entah sejak kapan penglihatan Lisa menjadi memburam.

Sang _orihime_ menarik nafas, "Lisa- _san_ , aku ingin kamu bahagia" mata hijau tajam itu memandangnya lembut, nyaris Lisa berpikir bahwa ini orang yang berbeda, "Hari ini ulang tahunmu. Hari ini walau ada seratus orang yang lahir pada hari ini juga, ini spesial. Spesial untukku karena kamu lahir"

Sayo memandangnya berkaca, "Tolong jangan pergi. Tolong jangan berpikir kamu bisa semudah itu digantikan. Tolong jangan berpikir kamu tidak penting"

"Karena ada hanya satu dirimu di dunia ini, Imai-san"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo lagi. Cerita ini mungkin sequel dari Twisted yang dipublish tahun lalu wkwk. Bicara tentang orang-orang macam Imai Lisa juga menyedihkan. Lisa yang takut tergantikan. Dia sendiri sering bilang Aku ini pemain yang paling buruk di Roselia sambil ketawa itu sedih si. Jujur.
> 
> Lisa yang menganggap dirinya sebenernya gak terlalu signifikan dan cuma sebagai mood maker. Itu sumpah. Sedih. Determinasi Lisa buat apa ya aku lupa kalimat aslinya, “I don’t want to be only this band mood maker”, setahun kemudian aku beneran berasa hit feeling Lisa. Lol telat banget. Tapi, yah gitu. Padahal Lisa juga sama kayak anggota Roselia yang lain, pekerja keras.
> 
> Ini tadinya di post di FFn buat ultahnya Lisa. Jadinya, ya, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Lisa. Maaf aku gak terlalu bisa bikin fic bahagia even tho itu hari ultahmu. Tapi fic ini didedikasikan untukmu. Lagipula sebuah dedikasi tidak selalu berawal dengan fluffy kan//plak.
> 
> Pokoknya saya juga suka Lisa. Suka anggota Roselia! Apalagi Sayo. Ingin mencoba membuat adegan romen (?) kayak part awal di café. Kupikir Lisa itu salah satu tukang flirting termulus kalau dia mau. Cuma aku nggak bisa flirting jadi mungkin agak kacau. Author sangat meminta maaf.
> 
> Lisa bagiku adalah kebalikan dari Sayo. Namun sebenarnya mereka lebih mirip dari apa yang mereka kira. Mungkin itu kenapa dari awal, setelah kapal HinaSayo, aku memilih LisaSayo. Well, jadi cuap-cuap panjang lebar begini kan. Once again, HABEDE LISA!! :3
> 
> Tolong Reviewnya bila berkenan ya. Mohon maaf atas segala typo dan mungkin ke OOC-annya. Terimakasih sudah membaca


End file.
